I'm Already There
by Mare
Summary: Uh, it sucks... But it's about Heero and Duo (who are all growed up! 25 and 26!). Heero calls Duo while he's on a buisness trip... R


Okie, GW and the song, I'm Already There by Lonestar doesn't belong to me.   
  
And this is my very first narrative thingy, so please be nice even though it   
kind of really sucks... Okay! Bye bye! R&R and I hope you like it!  
  
~blah~ = song lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm Already There  
By Mare  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally...  
Six long hours in a stuffy rental car, eight cups of hot, black coffee, two   
rest stops and five small towns later, Heero Yuy, perfect solder, was finally   
at his destination for tonight. As he eased the old (but thankfully still   
operating) black jeep into the near empty parking lot in front of a beat up   
and ill-used hotel, he noticed how shabby this place looked. Taking the keys   
out of the ignition, Heero opened the door to the jeep and hopped out onto   
stiff, cramped legs. Stretching his weary form, arms extending above his head   
and heels lifting off the ground, he felt (and heard for that matter) his   
back crack pleasantly in several places.   
  
Wearily he closed the door to the jeep and walked unhurriedly into the dirty,   
if not small, building where the office was located.   
  
  
~He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room~  
  
  
Brushing his ever-shaggy brown hair out of his face, Heero gazed about the   
room quickly with cobalt blue eyes before he locked eyes with an old and   
greasy man sitting behind the counter.  
  
"May I help you?" the man asked, pausing in his reading of a paper back novel,   
some book about a spy, by the looks of it.  
  
"Yah," Heero said, taking a bag of chips from one of the white wire shelves,   
and putting it on the surface in front of the motel owner. "I'd like to buy   
this, and I have a room booked for tonight. The name's Heero Yuy."  
  
  
~Just to hear her say I love you one more time~  
  
  
"Heero?" the man asked taking a-hold of a white book filled with names and   
room numbers. Running a dirty finger down the page, he replied, "Yep, here   
yah are. Room 12, end of the line on the second floor."  
  
Giving Heero the key, he ran the chips through and the glowing numbers of   
the till rang out '1.03'. "Yah only stayin' one night, Mr. Yuy?"  
  
Nodding a yes, the owner rang up the money for a nights stay, and added it   
to the chips. "That will be $22.50, Mr. Yuy."  
  
Heero put a fifty dollar bill on the counter, grabbed the chips and said,   
"Keep the change" before he strode out the door. He made it to his car,   
grabbed his overnight bag, then headed up to his room.  
  
  
~But when he heard the sound   
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe a tear from his eye~  
  
  
Opening the door, Heero thankfully dropped the bag near the now closed door   
and collapsed onto the single, cold bed with a grateful sigh.  
  
After a few minutes of laying upon the bed, Heero decided it was time to get  
his lazy ass up and have a shower. He stunk.  
  
It was then he noticed the phone on the bedside table.  
  
Realization on how much he missed his home, his love and his kids popped into   
his mind, overcoming the need to have a shower. Sitting on the side of the   
bed, closest to the phone, he slowly picked up the beige ear piece and   
placing it on the side of his head.  
  
The cold tone filled his hearing, annoying him to no end, so he pressed a   
couple of buttons on the body, then waited.   
  
  
~A little voice came on the phone  
Said "Daddy, when you comin' home?"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind~  
  
  
A shrill ringing replaced the cold tone, and Heero waited for someone on the   
other end to pick up... He didn't need to wait long.  
  
"Hewwo?" asked a childish voice sweetly, a hint of laughter spun within. A   
picture of his small, five year old daughter sprung into his mind, causing a   
smile to cross his features. He could just imagine her big blue eyes, soft   
russet hair, angelic smile...  
  
"Hey, Honey," Heero chirped, bring a squeal from the phone.  
  
  
~I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there~  
  
  
"Daddy!" she cried, giggling as if there was no tomorrow. Heero could almost   
see her jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
Grinning, as he did whenever he saw (or heard) his children, he said,   
"Kattie, dear, could you put Mommy on?"   
  
"But I gotta tell you something, Daddy!" she whined, sounding just like the   
child she is.  
  
"All right, Kattie. Then will you put Mommy on?"   
  
"Of course I will! Okay, well today in school..." Kattie went strait into an   
explanation of her entire day, not that Heero wasn't expecting it. Kattie   
was his and his loves adopted child, adopted from the colony L2. Even though   
Kattie was not created from his own body, he loved her just the same.  
  
  
~She got back on the phone  
Said "I really miss you darlin'  
Don't worry about the kids, they'll be allright~  
  
  
His family was his most precious position.  
  
  
~Wish I was in your arms lying right there right beside you  
But I know I'll be in your dreams tonight~  
  
  
Suddenly, once Kattie was relaying to him what had happened at precisely   
4:30pm, Heero heard a voice in the background asking Kattie whom she was   
talking to.  
  
The deep voice made Heero's heart skip a beat, and made Kattie giggle sweetly   
and answered her favorite name, "Kirby!"  
  
"Kirby? Oh, well, then can I talk to Kirby?" the voice asked, now knowing   
that there was, in fact, someone on the phone, most likely being bored to   
death by the little five year old.  
  
  
~And I'll gently kiss your lips  
And touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes~  
  
  
"Bye bye!" the little girl said to Heero, before she handed the phone over   
to 'Mama-Duo', and rushed off to go play with the dog.   
  
Chuckling, the tall braided man put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, koi," was all the person on the other line said, but it was enough.   
  
Grinning, Duo cried, "Heero! Hey, how's it going?"  
  
  
~I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beating of your heart  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there till the end  
Can you feel the that we share  
Oh I'm already there~  
  
  
"Pretty good. I just got to my hotel room and I'm just relaxing."  
  
"Good," Duo said, "Cause you sound damn tired!"  
  
Sniggering softly, Heero announced, "I love you too!"  
  
The two lovers talked for a while, mostly about how Kattie was doing, and   
Duo stated, "Well, it's getting pretty late, so I guess I should let you go   
to sleep..."  
"Yes, I suppose so. I think I'll go have a shower then get some sleep. I   
need to be in Vancouver by tomorrow night..."  
  
By this time, Kattie (who had taken up Duo's habit of being talkative)   
rushed into the kitchen where her Mommy sat talk to Daddy. "When's Daddy   
gonna be home, Mommy?"  
  
  
~We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are~  
  
  
"Yah, when are you going to be home, He-chan? The bed is cold at night   
without you, yah know!" Duo piped up.  
  
He said the first thing that came to his mind. "Tell Kattie I'm already   
there."  
  
"Oh?" asked Duo, slightly confused.  
  
"Just tell her that. And for your information I should be home in two days."  
  
Smiling, Duo answered, "Okay. Well, goodnight, koi! Sweet dreams!"  
  
"Same to you, Duo. I'll phone again tomorrow night, all right?"  
  
"Sure! Say night, Kattie!"  
  
"Night Daddy!" Kattie yelled from the floor beside Duo, as she yawned   
slightly.  
  
  
~I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind~  
  
  
"Tell Kattie goodnight for me, and give her a big hug for me, okay?" asked   
Heero, as he, himself, tried his best not to start yawning.  
  
"I will. I love you, Heero."  
  
"Love you too. Goodnight."  
  
"G'night!"  
  
Finally Heero was able to put the phone down, and he decided 'I don't sink   
that much', so he stripped down to his boxers, and crawled into bed.   
  
As his mind started to wander, and his mind slowly fell into the peaceful   
abyss named sleep, his last thoughts were of his Kattie and Duo. How he   
loved them both, and how he wished he were in his own bed at home.  
  
  
~And I'll be there till the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there~  
  
  
And at last, Heero dreamed he was at home, in his lovers sweet embrace...  
  
  
~Oh I'm already there~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, how was it? R&R please! Thanks!  
  
~*~Mare~*~ 


End file.
